


Valentine's Day

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> As those of you on LJ know, I lost my mother last week. I'm kind of feeling too numb to care about fandoms but figured I should post this in season. 
> 
> LOL, what a depressing way to introduce what is basically soft food porn. This drabble was written Feb 2006.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~

Chocolate. Boxes of chocolate. A bed of chocolates melting underneath him, perfuming the air.

Rivers of it, running down his body, being licked away with a slow tongue.

Raspberry and dark chocolate smeared fingers forcing their way into his mouth, dragging across his tongue until he sucks them clean.

Sweet milk chocolate almonds crunching between his teeth, his jaw firmly closed by long sticky fingers until a tongue darts in to share.

Long ropes of chocolate caramels tickling his skin, adorning his body, bonds he has no desire to be free of.

Deep chocolate kisses, dark chocolate, as always, bittersweet.


End file.
